infinitybladefandomcom-20200223-history
Soulless Ausar
Soulless Ausar is a Soulless copy of Siris's former self, Ausar the Vile. He is the main antagonist and the final boss of the Ausar Rising update. Much like Raidriar's Soulless copy, Soulless Ausar was born with the memories of and believes himself to actually be Ausar the Vile. Awakened by the battle between Isa and the High Priest Zuorsara, he catches Isa from behind, breaking her neck with The Vile Mace. At the end of the Interlude he is confronted by Siris in the ruins of the Dark Citadel where they battle. Soulless Ausar is shown sitting on a throne made of dead Daeril. He is first encountered at level 125. Upon defeat, the Soulless remains convinced he is the real Ausar based on his memories. Siris declares that Ausar's memories and legacy will die with him, then impales the Soulless through the chest. Before dying he grabs Siris in defiance and thrusts both of them to the bottom of the ruined stairwell, killing himself and leaving Siris to be reborn. Appearance Soulless Ausar wears the full Vile armor set which includes the Vile Helm, the Vile Armor, and the Vile Shield (albeit with a much more glossy appearance). In combat, he uses one of the Vile weapons: the Vile Blade, the Vile Mace or the Vile Thorn. However, he will not switch between them as he cannot be disarmed. Personality Just like the original Ausar, the Soulless copy of Ausar is relentlessly ruthless and cruel. He takes pleasure in killing, and the Ausar Rising interludes follow his 'path of destruction.' He considers himself as a deity who has his name stained by Raidriar. He has all the memories of the the original Ausar including all his secrets, which even the Worker knows nothing about. However, unlike the Soulless version of Raidriar that was created by the Worker of Secrets, Soulless Ausar believes that he himself to be 'the real Ausar the Vile, not accepting the fact that Ausar was reborn after he was slain. Combat Soulless Ausar is a boss titan, complete with Spectrum defence, higher than normal chance to possess a titan perk and the ability to send you back to the Hideout should you lose to him. Before combat, Soulless Ausar will fight with any one of the three weapons from the Vile set with The Vile Shield also equipped if he is fighting with The Vile Blade. However, you will not be able to identify the weapon he will be using before you actually commit to fighting him, which prevents changing of equipment (you can tell if he’s using the Vile Blade because he will have the Vile Shield equipped in the cutscene). During combat, the following characteristics come into play depending on the weapon class used: *The Vile Blade (Light) - When performing regular attacks, Soulless Ausar doesn't fight much differently from other regular titans. His shield bashes always aim for the center, and borrows only one unique move from the Worker of Secrets in which he feigns a downwards slash to switch to a sweeping slash from the right. His fury chains are standard and carry few hits, although all of them contain shield bashes. *The Vile Mace (Heavy) - The difficulty is no greater than when he is using The Vile Blade. A borrowed tactic from the Worker of Secrets is used when he steps back before performing a slash from the right. When using the heavy Vile Mace, he has two easy fury chains recycled from the Brutal Gin enemy, and the last being his hardest fury chain, borrowed from Ryth in Infinity Blade 2 which sees the enemy performing a three-hit barrel roll from the left, a center stab and then a sweeping slash from the right. *The Vile Thorn (Dual) - Soulless Ausar becomes a greater challenge when using The Vile Thorn. Soulless Ausar will frequently use cross-blade strikes for sweeping attacks, including the un-fixed version that can only be blocked by Light or Heavy weapons (and therefore forces Dual weapons players to always take damage). Two of his fury chains are recycled from Plated Guard (IB3) and Mercury Golem. Also, his last fury chain is quite unique (only later also used by Ryth in Infinity Blade 3: Blade Masters). It involves him performing a quick center kick, then following with dual sweeping leg kicks from the left, and finally a dual swipe from the left with his weapons. Soulless Ausar is a titan added by an update pack for Infinity Blade 3. He therefore cannot be disarmed during the second or third phase of the battle to switch to a different weapon or have a specific titan perk deactivated. Tactics Don't let the level and high health fool you! Soulless Ausar is not that difficult to defeat if you know what you are doing and have good stats, as well as weapons and armour and shield. The precautions for this battle are a defence gem that counters his offensive element (more comfortably a Spectrum Defence Gem), and a weapon that has been upgraded; this can be the Infinity Blade, Ribbon, or any other good weapon as long as the raw damage is high. Using a light weapon is the best choice. At this point, you can stand your ground if you have this setup, but be sure to watch for shield bash attacks! They can kill you in 1-3 hits easily. To easily avoid this, dodge to whatever direction is most comfortable for you because he only takes out the middle. What makes this strategy go slightly awry is if Soulless Ausar has the Super Fast Attack titan skill. It's not a completely hopeless situation, however, because if he does have that skill, you just need to block. That is where the shield comes in handy. If you familiarize yourself with his fighting style or can react to his attacks easily, Soulless Ausar can be brought down to justice. The most important is to know his attacks as said above. This is crucial to know when to block, dodge, or parry at the perfect time anytime. Before fighting Soulless Ausar, you can actually predict what weapon he will use against you. If you look carefully at the cutscene that plays before the boss battle, he will either have the Vile Shield equipped or not. If he has the shield equipped, then he will use the Vile Blade. However, if he does not have his shield during the cutscene, it could be slightly unpredictable whether he will use the Vile Mace or the Vile Thorn. Gallery imageskskkdkdkiim.jpg|Soulless Ausar prepares to kill Isa. imageskisismmmi.jpg|Isa slain by Soulless Ausar. wpUploadFile.|Souless Ausar in the Dark Citadel imagekxkxkikm.jpg|Soulless Ausar talking to Siris. imagedjjdikdmm.jpg|Siris vs Soulless Ausar. imagejddjwjmm.jpg|Soulless Ausar killed. imagedsjjwiwn.jpg|Siris and Ausar falling down the stairwell. SoullessHorrorwounded.jpg|Siris prepares to strike down the Soulless Ausar. Soulless.jpg Hmm.jpg|Soulless Ausar approaching Siris. Lose.jpg|Soulless Ausar defeated. S.Ausar dead.jpg InfinityBlade http://t.co/nMnkOIaiSZ Trivia *With a starting level of 125, Soulless Ausar is the 5th strongest character in Infinity Blade III, behind Galath, Varun, The Collector and Ryth. *It is hinted that the Worker of Secrets was involved with the creation of Soulless Ausar. *He alternates between Light, Heavy, and dual weapons of the Vile set, much like Galath. However, he does not switch between them as the fight with him changes phases, unlike Galath, and cannot be forced to switch weapons as he cannot be disarmed (and neither can Galath on that matter). * Soulless Ausar's weapons and armor are significantly shinier than Siris'. Dialogue Category:Infinity Blade III Category:Soulless Category:Characters Category:Characters in Infinity Blade III Category:IB3 1.3